Crazy Clown
by Rainbowkiwii
Summary: Sequel to The Tale of Gamzee the Prison Clown. Gamzee's out of prison and living the good life with his fiancé. But things suddenly take a turn for the worst when his old smoking buddies want revenge on him, by placing him in a mental institute. How will he get out now?
1. A Week before Hapiness

Hey people! Just a small reminder that if you haven't read The Tale of Gamzee the Prison Clown, go find my page and read it. Unless you like reading sequels before prequels. I don't judge. Also, I apologize in advance for the short chapter lengths.

* * *

Ten years have really taken a toll on Gamzee. Sure he doesn't smoke as much as he used to, and he no longer goes to crazy parties, but it does leave an empty feeling in his stomach. However, that emptiness is always replaced by his pride and joy, Tavros. He sighed as he thought of his lovely fiancé. They were getting married in a week, and all this crazy planning was definently getting to him. But he knew it would all be worth it in the end. A sound of keys jingling at the door brought him out of his thoughts as said fiancé stepped through the door, arms filled with this week's groceries. Gamzee smiled and walked over to him.

"Heey Tavbro. Need help with those groceries?" Gamzee drawled out as he took the bags anyway. Tavros blushed.

"Gamzee, you know I can carry those just fine." he said, kind of embarrassed. Gamzee just laughed and kissed his head.

"You're so motherfuckin' adorable, you know that?" Tavros still was kind of embarrassed, but smiled anyway. He acted all tough around his boyfriend, to prove that he wasn't "sweet", but in reality, he liked when Gamzee called him cute. They started un-packing the items and putting them away, when Tavros suddenly came to a realization.

"I forgot to get the Faygo! I'll be right back!" he said, getting his keys and his jacket and going out the door with a whoosh. Gamzee just laughed to himself about his frantic little buddy, and decided to watch some TV. He hadn't even gotten to watch TV for a minute before his doorbell rang. He muted the TV, got up, and growled as he walked to the door. He swore to God if it was those annoying neigh-

Oh. Oh shit.

Gamzee panicked as his heart raced at a million miles an hour. What were his old party buddies doing here? How did they even find this place? The worst part of the whole ordeal was that Equius was with them. Gamzee had NEVER, EVER wanted to see any of them again, especially Equius. Equius, who never got the chance to ask his potential girlfriend out because Gamzee killed her. Equius, who keeps grudges against people who have wronged him. Gamzee finally found his voice, and worked up the courage to speak.

"Heey guys. W-what are you all up and doin' h-here?" he said shakily. He mentally cursed himself for faltering in that sentence, because the whole point of talking to them was to _not_ show weakness. Eridan looked at Gamzee with a stern look in his eyes.

"Hey Gam. We heard you were livin' here with someone else. Are you going to kill them too?" he asked, his voice full of venom. Gamzee was no longer afraid. Now he was just angry.

"Listen here motherfucker, that was one time, and it wasn't all my fault. What the fuck are you even here for?" he growled at them, which earned a glare from all of them.

"We're here to lock you up again, this time for good." said Feferi. "We don't want you terrorizing others." she said. Equius nodded in agreement.

"Mr. Makara, I think it is best if you stayed in a mental institution, to get you... in a more stable mental state." Equius said, pushing his glasses up. Gamzee couldn't believe what he was hearing. It made him ten times more angry.

"You little shits! If you cared about me that much, why didn't you put me in an asylum when I actually needed help?" he spat.

"Look Gam, if you're not going to willingly go, we're just going to have to force you to go. Your choice." Eridan said as the door was slammed. Gamzee just stood there, shocked at what he just heard. They didn't even answer his question. There had to be some other reason why they were suddenly taking drastic measures. Gamzee couldn't even concentrate anymore. He needed a cigarette. The only problem with that was he knew Tav was going to be home in about two minutes, and he knew Tavros hated coming home to a stressed out Gamzee. He walked into the bedroom and laid down, trying to collect his thoughts. The thing that bothered him the most was what Eridan said at the end.

_Look Gam, if you're not going to willingly go, we're just going to have to force you to go. Your choice..._

Were they serious? You can't force someone to 'go' to a mental hospital, can you? Gamzee was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by a door opening from out in the living room. He got up, took a deep breath, and walked out to greet Tavros. He grabbed a Faygo, hoping it would help calm him down like it usually did. However, he fumbled with the cap, which was an instant indicator for Tavros that something was wrong.

"Hey Gamzee,what happened? Are you ok?" Tavros asked.

"Yeah Tavbro, I'm cool. Just tired is all." Gamzee said, forcing a smile. This seemed to work for Tavros, who walked to the kitchen to get a snack. Gamzee looked back at his Faygo and left out a soft sigh. He sure hoped his wedding wouldn't have to take place in a mental asylum.


	2. Guess who's back?

Warning: This chapter does have a graphic scene in it. It's not too bad, but I don't want to scare any of my readers, just in case.

* * *

Gamzee hadn't slept well that night, with all those threats weighing heavily on his mind. However, he still managed to get up in the morning and pretend like everything was alright, just for Tav. All day, Gamzee sat at his job in the local grocery store, afraid that one of those who had threatened him would show up and kidnap him right out of the store.

_Stop it Makara, you're being motherfuckin' ridiculous._ he thought to himself. He was distracted by his own thoughts, he didn't notice the lady in his line, until she smacked him in the face with her purse. He rubbed his sore cheek and apologized as he scanned and bagged her items.

The feeling of suddenly being dragged away suddenly didn't go away for the rest of the drive home. It nagged at him, and he tried desperately to ignore it. However, his worries did get the better of him, and it worse than he could've imagined.

_I told you, you should've killed you other friends while you had the chance! Now look what they've done to you! You're a mess! A pathetic, strung out mess._

Well look who was back.

_I thought I had gotten rid of you ten years ago!_ Gamzee growled at his inner voice. The voice just snickered at him, which made him angrier.

_It'll take a lot more than a higher dose of medication to get rid of me. I'm practically a second part of you now. I'll take control of this body eventually. And nothing you can do will slow me down. How does this make you feel, hmmm?_ the voice taunted, making Gamzee almost enraged. He was so busy focusing on the voice that he wasn't paying attention to the road. He ran through two red lights, right past other cars. And then suddenly, time seemed to slow down as he ran past a third red light. At this particular red light, there was a happy couple crossing the street, with a baby and a dog. Gamzee tried to stop the car, but his foot didn't seem to press hard enough on the brakes. The car ran right in between the woman and the man, sending all four pedestrians flying. By the time his car had finally skidded to a stop, Gamzee was hardly injured. He jumped out of the car, and was immediately sickened by what he saw. Blood was everywhere, and the once happy couple were now screaming in agony. The dog's entrails were spread everywhere, while the baby's arms and legs were reduced to stumps. Shards of glass were stuck in everyone's bodies, and he could clearly see the woman's eyes, which were a horrible crimson color. Gamzee fell to the ground, realizing what he had done was more horrible than he could've imagined. His vision began to fog up, as tears started to fall. It was while the fire crew was arriving when he realized why he was crying. It was because this family had had the same terrified expressions on their faces as Nepeta did when Gamzee was beating her to death.

It was a little bit ironic to Gamzee that he was being arrested by the same officer as he was when he got busted for carrying narcotics. He had thought for sure that the lady would've found a better job by now. The same lady with the red glasses shook her head sadly when she recognized the man being arrested. But to be honest, Gamzee was only thinking of two things right now. Tavros and his old friends. Tavros was probably going to be extremely pissed off at him. And even worse, extremely disappointed. Gamzee absolutely hated seeing Tavros disappointed, whether it was at him, or someone/something else. Plus, their wedding was in a week. Which brought on the next thing he couldn't stop thinking about. That offer that Eridan had made before slamming the door was tempting at this point. Gamzee _thought_ that he had gotten rid of the voice. Yet it still plagued him, even after his higher doses of medication. Going to a therapist and a mental asylum was all he could think about. People would like him away from the rest of society, right? He sighed sadly as he realized one other thing. Maybe this was a good idea. Tavros wouldn't have to marry a freak if he just locked himself away.

_Before you lock yourself up, why don't you kill your so called friends?_ the voice suddenly piped in. And that was it for Gamzee. He had finally reached his breaking point.

_Is death all you can motherfuckin' think about?! I don't want revenge! I just wanted to live a normal life with the person of my dreams and nobody else to bother me! Is that so much to ask?! Huh?! What do I have to do to get rid of you other than kill those motherfuckin' asshats?!_

_Well you could just kill yourself. You've already wronged so many people, the world would be better off without you._ Gamzee froze for a moment. No. There was no way in hell the voice would convince him to kill himself. The rest of the car ride was spent in total silence, with Gamzee trying hard not to scream out to the seemingly invisible voice.

"Mr. Makara, the verdict is guilty. You will have to spend another ten years in jail." the judge said sternly. Gamzee swallowed. Now was the time to speak up.

"Your honor, I'd like to provide an alternative." Gamzee said with a shaky voice. He had no idea if this was even legal or not, but the system did seem to have a lot of errors, so he hoped for the best. The judge's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Alright, what is the alternative?" he asked cautiously.

"I'd like to spend five years in an asylum instead." Everybody in the courtroom gasped. But there seemed to also be a collective agreement that it was better for a person with a history of mental illness to be locked away. Everyone had agreed, and the desicision was set in stone. Everyone was dismissed from the courtroom a couple minutes later, which Gamzee had thanked the Messiahs he used to look up to for. The victims' families seemed to be giving him cold looks when leaving, so that was one thing he was thankful to not have anymore. But the thing that he was mostly thankful for was Tavros leaving. Tavros, who had shown up more distressed than Gamzee had ever seen him. Tavros, who, upon hearing Gamzee's alternative, was the only one who gasped in horror. But Gamzee knew it was for the best. Even if it shattered his heart.


	3. Welcome to the Asylum

So I'm finally back from the vacation you all never knew I went on. Here's a new chapter for being patient.

* * *

The court had given Gamzee one week to pack up all of his prized possessions and say his final good byes. Tavros of course was devastated. He honestly had preferred that Gamzee go to prison again, so he could at least visit. Once Gamzee's week had passed, and he gathered what little he could bring, he got ready to leave the house.

"G-gamzee, I-" Tavros began, but he choked out a sob as Gamzee held him in his arms and rocked him gently back and forth. Both hearts were slowly shattering, like glass. As the got in the car, Tavros finally stopped sobbing enough to say what he wanted to earlier.

"I'm going to miss you so much. I love you, no matter what."

It had taken them approximately two hours to get to the island the institution was located on. The place was dark and eerie like, with barbed wire fences and dark storm clouds to add to the creepiness. This was even worse than prison. Gamzee swallowed nervously as he entered the place, trying to stay strong for Tavros, who's face had gone pale long ago. Screams of agony and insane laughter filled the halls as Tavros and Gamzee walked. They approached the check in desk.

"H-hello, we're here to check in Gamzee M-makara." Tavros said sniffling. The check in lady looked at the man with sorrow in her eyes and told them the procedures and how the place worked. There were four levels in the asylum. The first level was for the people who were almost done healing. The levels went up by insanity until the fourth, which was like a solitary confinement level. Gamzee was placed on the third level, simply because he was unpredictable, even with his medication. Plus, his rage was hard to control. After getting checked in, another lady in a white coat came down and gave the two a tour of the place. After the tour, Gamzee's room was reached. It was a simple room, with padded walls and a bed in the corner. Gamzee almost expected for him to be put in a straight jacket, but he thanked the Messiahs that it wasn't necessary. Just as Gamzee was about to say good bye one last time, a crash was heard in the cell next to his. Then, blood curdling screams were heard, and the door swung open. It revealed a very, very large man who wore a mostly green coat with rainbow trim. He destroyed everything in his path as he stormed down the hallway, flipping chairs and other equipment with ease. The lady that was with them just looked at the others trying to control him with fear in her eyes, told Gamzee and Tavros to get in the room, and shut the door as soon as they did. More crashes were heard outside. This continued on for a long time.

"Gamzee, I don't feel safe leaving you here. Please just go back to prison, where at least nobody's as crazy as these lunatics!" Tavros begged after a few minutes. Gamzee just looked at him with sadness in his eyes.

"Tavbro, I'll be fine. After all, I'm a lunatic too." he said. Tavros' eyebrows rose in surprise, then he looked away, as if embarrassed to have even said that. But Gamzee just smiled and kissed his head. Suddenly, the noise stopped. The boys cautiously opened the door, checking around to see if it was safe. They saw that the man was in a straight jacket, and breathed sighs of relief.

"Well, I guess I have to go home now, G-gamzee. P-please get b-better, ok?" Tavros said as he stepped in the elevator. Gamzee could only nod at his fiancé as the doors closed. Great. Five years in this god forsaken place. He returned to his cell, shut the door, and pounded and scratched on the walls out of frustration.

"Damn it all!" he yelled, and then slunk in the corner, refusing to move.

_See, this is why you're in an asylum._ Oh good. The voice he could never seem to get rid of was back.

_You're the reason I'm in this motherfuckin' mess!_ Gamzee responded. The voice only chuckled. It continued until it reached full on laughter, and Gamzee couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP!" Gamzee responded verbally this time, his anger taking over. Upon hearing Gamzee's shouts, two guards suddenly burst into his cell, holding a tranquilizer type fluid. Gamzee almost managed to choke the life put one of them, until the other managed to inject the medicine into his veins. Before blacking out, he returned to normal, realized what he done, and cursed everything. This road to recovery was going to be one hell of a long one.


	4. A New Neighbor

Gamzee awoken a few hours later to find that it was night. Dè ja vu hit him like a wave as he recalled the time in prison when this exact thing happened. He was back in his cell, thank God. But his head still hurt like hell, and he decided rest would be nice, although it was hard getting to sleep with the constant screaming and laughing of his fellow inmates. Sadly, he was starting to get used to it. He lay down on his miserable excuse for a bed and shut his eyes, just barely beginning to drift off.

_Wow, you almost had them put you in the fourth level. Congratulations._ Gamzee decided this time, he would ignore the voice. All it did was cause trouble. It worked for a few minutes until it spoke up again.

_Hey! I'm talking to you! I know you're not completely asleep yet, you can't fool me! Heeeellllooo? Answer me you asshat juggalo trash!_

_For the love of motherfucking Messiahs, what the fuck do you want?!_ Gamzee answered, not being able to take it anymore.

_Were you not just listening to me? I told you how-_

_Yeah I was listening. I don't care anymore._ And suddenly, the voice just vanished. Gamzee was confused. Grateful, but confused. So, if all he did was say he didn't care, it'd stop bothering him? He got excited for a little bit, until he realized it'd probably come back eventually. But for now, it was time to enjoy sweet, sweet restful sleep...

God. Fucking. Dammit.

_Am I ever gonna get any motherfuckin' sleep?..._

Gamzee groaned and woke up for what seemed like the millionth time that night, but this time it was for a different reason. A voice of what appeared to be a young woman came from out of the hallway, making all the other inmates stir. She was begging to be set free, and claiming that she wasn't insane. Then, the voice on the outside suddenly changed. It was now an evil sounding young man's voice, telling the guards he'd kill them all. However, his sentences were choppy and ended abruptly in awkward places.

This is pretty much how. He talked. Awkward right? Gamzee sure thought so. Suddenly, the voice turned back into the girl's, now crying and pleading to be let free. He almost felt bad for her. Or him. Whatever it was. The guard told her/him to calm down as he threw her/him in the cell next to Gamzee's, the cell that used to belong to that big creepy guy with the rainbow trim jacket. There were muffled sobs as the door closed behind the guards. Just as the foot steps began to get more silent, Gmazee discovered a vent that he hadn't noticed before in his room. This vent connected straight to the new inmate's room. She/he was still sobbing.

_Maybe, I could calm the motherfucker down...?_

He crawled to the vent on all fours and put his mouth to it.

"Hey motherfucker, are you ok? You sound really scared. Just let me know if you all up in need someone to calm you down, ok?" Gamzee said quietly. He was about to start crawling back to bed when a small voice emitted from the vent. He quickly crawled back.

"Didn't quite catch that motherfucker." he said after a few seconds of waiting.

"Um, I said that I would appreciate your help. W-what's your name?" asked the girl.

"Gamzee Makara." he answered with a grin on his face. Maybe she wouldn't be so-

"Well fuck off Gamzee. I don't need. Your stupid counseling. I'll kill all of you. I swear." It was the boy voice this time.

_Damn... This person has a real bad identity crisis on their motherfuckin' hands... and it's really hard to all up and take the boy seriously._ he thought. He honestly didn't know what to do with the boy side. There was just no point in communicating with him if he wouldn't listen. But suddenly the voice turned back into the girl's.

"Terribly sorry Gamzee, that was my other side talking. His name is Caliborn. My name is Calliope." she said sweetly. Gamzee responded.

"It's ok sis. I have another nasty side too. Maybe we could both try and help each other get better." he said.

"That would be wonderful! Now if you don't mind, I really want to get some sleep. I'll talk to you in the morning. Or, hopefully I'll be the one talking, and not Caliborn." she said. Gamzee bid her a good night and got to sleep himself. He dreamt of Tavros and the life they'd live after he got out of here. He couldn't wait to be done with this whole situation.


	5. Karkat? Rose? What are You Doing Here?

Gamzee had woken up, still slightly groggy from last night. As he stretched, he wondered if he should talk to either of the Calis, depending on which one was currently active. Gamzee decided to give it a shot.

"Morning Cali! How's my bro/sis doin' today?" he asked, praying Calliope would answer.

"Hey dickface. I'm still gonna get out. And murder you." Caliborn responded. Gamzee frowned upon hearing the voice. Couldn't he talk about something else for once?

_Way to ruin a brother's day._ he thought bitterly as he got dressed. He was so glad he could change into normal clothes this time around instead of nasty orange jumpsuits.

"Hey! I'm talkin' to you! Hasn't anybody ever told ya to answer. When you're being talked to?" Caliborn said, growling as he spoke. Gamzee sighed and hoped Calliope would return to her normal self. But wait a minute. Gamzee pondered something. What if Caliborn was the normal side, and Calliope was the side that invaded? Or vice versa? What side was the side that they were trying to get rid of? He would've pondered more if there hadn't been a knock on his door. It was time to start his healing.

"It's open motherfucker." Gamzee said lazily.

"Gamzee!? Is that you?" said the voice from outside. Gamzee froze.

"Karkat? What're you all up and doing here brother?" he said as Karkat opened the door and stepped inside. The former warden looked concerned.

"Well I was told there was some guy who looked like a clown who needed shoosh papping. I didn't even think of you until I heard your voice. What'd you do to get yourself here?" he asked, sitting in a nearby chair. Gamzee looked away from Karkat, his face stony.

"I motherfuckin' went crazy and killed another person. I need help Karbro." Karkat nodded, but Gamzee still had another question. "I thought you were still a warden at that prison." Karkat sighed.

"Well I was until the people here decided that my shoosh papping was effective enough to calm people like you down." Karkat said, slightly embarrassed that he had to use the words "people like you" in front of Gamzee. Gamzee sensed his embarrassment.

"It's okay Karbro, I know I need help. And I think you'd be pretty motherfuckin' useful here." Gamzee said with one of his clowny grins that Karkat couldn't help but smile at.

"Hey, who's the person next to us anyway? He's been yelling for the past two minutes we've been talking. It's getting on my fucking nerves." Karkat said, rubbing his temples as if he had gotten a headache. Gamzee rolled his eyes.

"That's Caliborn/Calliope. This person is two motherfuckin' people rolled up into one. Caliborn is the mean and nasty side that wants to all up and kill people. He also talks funny. Then there's Calliope. She's really motherfuckin' sweet and British sounding. As far as I'm concerned, one of the sides needs to be motherfuckin' gone forever."

"You would be right Gamzee. And its the Caliborn side that's got to go." Gamzee heard Calliope say. He smiled and introduced Karkat to her. After a little bit more talking was done, Karkat turned to Gamzee and spoke as if he had just had a realization.

"So, she/he is kinda like you in a way. You have a good side, and a bad side. But your bad side is bat shit insane and is mostly triggered by a voice." Karkat said. Gamzee nodded. "Well there is one other person that works here that could help you. I think you'll know her when you see her. For now though, I gotta go help other crazy little shits get better. See you around Gamzee." Karkat said walking out of the room. Gamzee smiled and brought out his guitar he was allowed to bring. He would definitely enjoy the visits from Karkat. Also, music therapy was supposed to help him, along with that other person Karkat had mentioned. He strummed his fingers along the chords, relaxing himself even more. He was again interrupted by another knock on his door.

"Come in!" he called, beginning to play the first notes of the song Come On Get Higher. A young lady with short blonde hair and an orange dress stepped in the room. Gamzee recognized her immediately.

"Heey Rose sis. I thought you were all up in prison with Kanaya." he said, setting his guitar next to him. Rose laughed.

"I'll be back there in no time Mr. Makara. But my psychiatric skills were needed here more than there. And it looks like I'll be your therapist until you get better." she said with a smile on her face. Gamzee liked that idea a lot. Rose brought out her note pad and began writing things down.

"That's awful nice of you Rose sis. I like it when people I know are helping me get all up and better." Rose paused for a couple seconds, taking into consideration what Gamzee had said.

_Only feels comfortable around people he knows, huh? Maybe that's why he's never attacked any of his friends in prison, disregarding Vriska, who wasn't much of a friend..._ She already knew Gamzee was sticking more with good people that helped his mental condition, but something must've triggered the voice on the day of the fatal crash.

"Gamzee, if I may ask, did any people you didn't feel comfortable with come around the day of the crash?" she asked. Gamzee thought for a moment.

"Well, my old smoking buddies came around that day. They didn't like how I killed Nep so they wanted to send me here." Rose wrote all of it down. Another piece of the puzzle was finally put together.

"Can you tell me what their names were?" she asked.

Eridan Ampora and Feferi Piexes were two. Equius Zahhak came around too, but he don't smoke or do drugs. But, he was Nepeta's potential lover, and he made me feel motherfuckin' bad about killin' her and all." Rose thanked him for the information.

_Jackpot._ she thought as she opened the lap top she brought with her.


	6. What about Tavros?

Rainbowkiwii's only fun fact you will ever see in her stories ever: This filler chapter was never supposed to exist. Ever.

* * *

The days since dropping off Gamzee had gone slow for Tavros Nitram. He now worked as a veterinarian instead of a prison guard, but his work was still just as hard, mostly because he euthanized pets almost all the time. It was especially hard now that he had spiraled into a deep depression from now having to wait five more years to get married. But he tried to look on the bright side of things too. For example, the state he was in didn't allow gay marriage quite yet, but did allow for certain unions. Gamzee and Tavros were hoping that by the time they did get married that gays would have the right to get married _and_ have full legal rights on everything. Maybe in five years that would happen. Also, he always looked forward to helping all of the cute animals in the clinic, because he had a special way with all animals, mostly baby ones.

But this day was different.

He returned home from the clinic like normal, nearly exhausted from working a lot and still wiping away the tears from the cat that he had to put down. He flipped on the TV and watched My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. He sighed.

_Why do I even like this show? It's kind of embarrassing._ he thought. But the truth was, it made him happy when he was really feeling down. The only other thing that made him happy like that was... Gamzee...

_No, no stop thinking about him! You're not going to get him back for five years!_ he thought, trying to focus on Fluttershy, his favorite pony. A few minutes later, there came a knock on his door. He turned off the TV and walked to the door, looking through the peep hole as he got there. He felt his heart stop.

"Heeeey Tavros. I know you're there so you might as well open in it up." the female voice said. He shakily opened it up to reveal Vriska standing at his door, with that evil smirk of hers.

"V-vriska, what're you d-doing here?" he asked nervously.

"What? You're not happy to see me? It's been a looooong time. How's Gamzee doing? Oh wait, he's in an asylum." she said in a sarcastic tone. Suddenly, Tavros wasn't scared anymore.

"What's that supposed to imply Vriska?" he asked, his voice going dangerously low. She only flipped her hair and laughed.

"I'm saying that even I can get out of a bad place, and stay out. Your boyfriend deserves to go there. He's a menace to society." she said, giving him a "go ahead and punch me you pussy, I dare you" look. But Tavros was just a little bit smarter than that.

"At least he would never intentionally hurt anyone. I think you're the one who's insane, because no normal person would push another one off of a cliff. _That's_ what a menace to society would do." Tavros said with a small smirk. And for once, Vriska was the one taken aback by such comments. And she got angry. She got angry because she couldn't handle the truth. She gritted her teeth and glared as she spoke.

"You know what Nitram? Fine. Insult me all you want, I don't care. But just know that no matter how hard you try, Gamzee's never getting out. You know why? Because I'm the one who got him in there in the first place, and I can do it again anytime I want!" she said as the door slammed in Tavros' face. Now it was his turn to be taken aback. How the hell did Vriska get him in there when she was NOWHERE near him at the time of the crash? He thought for a long time, then gave up. The only thing left to do was to tell his therapist.


	7. Piecing it Together

I'm sorry this took longer than you guys expected. Kiwii has a choir concert to prepare for and two essays to write. But you guys make me so damn happy with your reviews and favorites.

* * *

The phone rang in Rose's office, prompting her to stop looking at her laptop and answer. She was surprised at who it was.

"Uh, hey Rose." came Tavros' voice.

"Hello Tavros. Have you called for a progress report? Because I haven't made much progress." she said sheepishly.

"No, actually I came to tell you something I thought was important to Gamzee's recovery. I-i'm not exactly sure if this is important, but Vriska came over yesterday and told me weird things." he said. Rose was now intrigued.

"Alright, can you tell me these, "things?"" she asked, grabbing her notepad and pen.

"Well, she said she had almost everything to do with Gamzee getting in here, and that she can do it anytime she wants. I don't know how she even did it though. As far as I'm concerned he was in the car alone the whole time." Rose wrote all of this down, her thoughts racing around as new theories developed. She was starting to intertwine the stories of the arrival of his old smoking buddies, and Vriska saying she knew about it even though she supposedly left him alone after she got out of prison.

_Or did she...?_

There was only one way to find out.

"Hello all, I'm certain you know why I've called you all here." Rose said, pacing around the room. Seated in front of her was Equius, Eridan, Feferi, Vriska, and Gamzee. They all had very clueless looks on their faces, causing Rose to mentally face palm. She sighed and proceeded to explain. "You are all here because you are all connected to this young man's suffering." she said gesturing towards Gamzee. The others widened their eyes in surprise, as if they were clueless as how they contributed any kind of torture to Gamzee. "All of you have triggered the voice in his head to say things that I've gotten to hear about over the course of time working with him. Now you all probably weren't aware of this, and that's understandable. However, I do suspect some illegal action was taken that caused the crash. I know because over the past few days I've gotten my friend Jane to do some investigative work, particularly around Gamzee's car. This is what she found." Rose said, pulling out a picture of the wrecked car. It was a picture of the bottom of the driver's seat, where the pedals were. Upon closer inspection of the brakes, it was found that the wires were sticking out.

Which meant the brakes had been broken while Gamzee was driving.

His eyes widened in horror as he put two and two together. Someone had tried to kill him. But how had they gotten in his locked car? Something still didn't add up. Nonetheless, he was still angry. He stood up, his eyes filled with hatred.

"One of you motherfuckers tried to kill me! Why?! I did my time for killing Nep! I've given all the motherfuckin' reconciliation I can give!" he screamed at them. Finally, after a long awkward silence, Feferi snapped.

"That's it, I can't take it anymore! Gamzee, Equius and Vriska wanted revenge on you. Vriska wanted to kill you for almost killing her and sticking up for Tavros, and you probably know why Equius wanted you dead. They hired Eridan and I to take apart the brakes. I only did it because my mom has cancer and Eridan's dad is homeless! Please, you have to forgive us!" Feferi said, tears streaming down her cheeks. Gamzee was about to object, but he noticed something about his mental just then. The voice didn't tell him to kill her. Or Eridan. In fact, all he could hear in his mind was the small voice saying _kill Vriska, kill Equius, they wronged you..._ over and over. Was it because he forgave Feferi and Eridan? Did he feel bad for them? Or was he now comfortable around them?

"Feferi, Eridan, you're not gonna hurt me no more, are you?" he asked cautiously.

"Gam, we'll leave alone if you'll leave us alone. Deal?" Eridan asked with a shaky voice, looking like he was going to cry himself. And suddenly, Gamzee didn't feel uncomfortable around them. He managed a small smile as he said,

"Sure thing Eridan. Same with you too Feferi." The two of them smiled gratefully, and both came over and gave Gamzee a tight hug. Gamzee found himself smiling as he embraced the two. As they pulled away, everyone heard Vriska, who was scowling, snort in disgust.

"This is waaaay too sappy for me. Can we get back to the fact Gamzee can still kill at anytime?" she said, earning a glare from everyone except Equius, who agreed with her. Rose cleared her throat and addressed Vriska.

"Vriska, I hope you and Equius know that you two are the reason this whole mess started in the first place. According to him, you two made threats and did things that are not only illegal, but made him uncomfortable, thus triggering his voices. I hope you two are prepared to spend the rest of his five years in this facility with him, because the only way he can only heal is if you two help him along." Rose said sternly. Vriska, Gamzee, and Equius gasped.

"B-but Mrs. Lalonde, it's his fault that Nepeta is dead! He's a killer." Equius protested. Her gaze turned sharp, causing him to flinch.

"Mr. Zahhak, you could've been a killer too. Revenge doesn't solve anything, but you two don't seem to know that." she said.

"What about us Rose?" Feferi asked, with Eridan nodding along.

"Well it seems like he's comfortable with you two, but if you really want to help, you can help others, therefore helping yourselves." she said smiling. The pair nodded in agreement, promising they'd do their best to right their wrongs. And all of this time, Gamzee just sat there, soaking in what was happening. It felt good to know people cared.


	8. Trying to Tackle the Demons

You know what? School sucks. Not being able to write because of school sucks. But you know what doesn't suck? Kiwis.

* * *

After the meeting was wrapped up and everyone had left, Gamzee pulled Rose aside and asked her something he had been wanting to ask ever since he met Calliope.

"Rose sis, who's Caliope's motherfuckin' counselor?" Gamzee asked. Rose thought for a moment.

"Well generally I'm not allowed to give away personal information, but I know you are quite fond of her. Unfortunately, the facility is understaffed, and Calliope doesn't have one at the moment." Rose said with a hint of sadness in her lilac eyes. Gamzee was concerned. How were any of these people ever got to get better? But suddenly, he had an idea.

"Rose! Eridan and Feferi could be counselors!" he said excitedly. Rose was surprised.

"Well Gamzee, you have to understand that counseling isn't as easy as talking to someone and getting information out of them. It requires a lot of patience, and higher level thinking, and-"

"You could teach them all of that, couldn't you?" Gamzee said, pleading. Rose sighed. She didn't have much to do anyway since the hospital wouldn't pay her enough for the ten people she had to take care of already.

"Very well. I'll teach them, if they are willing to learn." she said, gathering her things and leading Gamzee back to his cell. When he got there, he was surprised to discover that it was empty.

"Rose, where did-?"

"You've been moved to Level 2." she said smiling. But Gamzee only frowned.

"What about Calli? She'll have no one to talk to that actually understands." he said. Rose contemplated Gamzee's statement. Both of the Cali sides seemed to like Gamzee, or at least Caliborn could stand him better than most. Rose sighed.

"Ok. We'll move Cali too. But we're going to need to keep a very watchful eye on her, since she's not done healing." Gamzee had just now noticed how Rose kept referring to Calliope as a girl. Which means she was the original owner of the body.

"So you're saying Calliope was the original owner of the body? How did Caliborn all up and get into the motherfuckin' mix?" Gamzee asked.

"Actually, Calliope was born with the Caliborn personality in her already. But Caliborn is more of a parasite that we need to get rid of." Rose said. Gamzee, now having a better understanding of the situation, decided he would aid in Calliope's healing, since Calli seemed to trust him more than another person in the whole facility.

It was a few hours later, after Gamzee had called Tavros with the latest news. He really missed Tavros as much as a dog misses it's owner when the owner is away for the day. Gamzee had hung up the phone, and took a few breaths. Rose had told him after their meeting that she wanted Gamzee to talk to Calliope, just to get her comfortable. He was about to meet the girl/guy he had been only able to connect with through ventilation ducts. He had to mentally prepare himself for any bruises/scars he'd see. When he opened the doors, he was surprised to see a girl with short bleached blonde hair wearing mostly green clothes. She had beautiful emerald green eyes, and smiled as he approached her.

"Well you must be Gamzee! It's very nice to meet you in person!" Calliope said with a grin. Gamzee was about to say the same, but before he could even speak a syllable, her eyes went from beautiful green to a crimson red, and she turned nasty.

"Hey fuckface. What're you still doing. Here?" Caliborn said glaring daggers at Gamzee. Gamzee normally ignored Caliborn and waited until Calliope was back to normal, but this time he did something different. He took a few breaths before he spoke.

"Calibro, why are you still in Calliope's body? I think it's time for you to all up and leave." he said as calmly as he could manage. Caliborn only growled in response. An awkward silence was shared between them until Caliborn spoke again.

"Fine. You wanna know why I took over. The body? I'll tell you. Because I want to take over. This stupid world. And by using this body. I can." he said with a devilish grin. Gamzee tried not to show surprise, but it was kind of hard not to.

_Does he really motherfuckin' expect to get anywhere close to world domination with that body of his?_ Gamzee thought. Caliborn was starting to get irritated by the continued silence, and couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright you stupid clown. What's with the silence?" he asked.

"Nothin'. I'm just all up and doubting a bro like you could take over the motherfuckin' world by yourself." he said non chalantly. Then, Gamzee witnessed something he didn't ever think he'd see. Caliborn actually froze, as if he was caught off guard. But he quickly snapped back to his original self and bared his teeth at Gamzee.

"I-I'll do it one day! Y-you'll see!" he said. Gamzee thought it was interesting how his voice continued to falter as he spoke. But instead of Caliborn going on a rant of how he was going to kill everyone, his eyes suddenly turned back to the emerald green they were originally were, and a horrified Calliope sat before him. She looked like she was about ready to cry.

"Gamzee, I'm, I'm," she said, sniffling. Gamzee pitied her. "I'm so sorry. I, I really do need help." she said, tears starting to run down her face.

"Cali, it's ok. I feel the way you do sometimes, with voice all up and telling me shit. That's why we're both here. To heal." he said trying to comfort her. She looked up at him and smiled, then hugged him once more.

"Thanks Gamzee. You're just like the father I've never had." she said. Gamzee tensed up. Father.

_Father..._

The memories rushed in like a tidal wave, pulling him in to the darkest depths of his mind. The voices seemed to get louder and louder as memories of the pain and suffering he had gone through snaked their way back into his mind. And before he knew what he was doing, he snapped. Calliope was about to experience the darker side of her friend.


	9. Internal Conflict

"Hey Kiwii, how was your 4/13?"

"Pretty awesome except for the fact that practically nobody in Oregon is a fan of Homestuck."

"Oh."

And that was how my 4/13 went. Hope you all had a better one than I did xD Feel free to tell me what you did for your 4/13 in the reviews or whatever, because I'm curious :P

* * *

Calliope was frozen in fear, not knowing what to do. Gamzee's expressions seemed to be changing from one to the next, ranging from happy to enraged. Suddenly, his knees buckled, and he dropped to the ground, shaking as if he was having a seizure. Calliope, with her heart racing, rushed over to him and tried to turn him over to face her, with little success. What she didn't know was that he was drowning in an internal flood of memories. Memories of his terrible excuse for a father.

_I'm going to leave for a month. I'll check on you when I get back, so don't do anything retarded, got it?_ he had said with a stern tone.

_Yeah dad, I motherfuck-_

_*slap*_

_WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CURSING?_ the man had asked, glaring.

_I know, I forgot, I'm sorry. _Gamzee had said, rubbing his stinging cheek. His father gave him one last glare and walked right out of the door, not even saying goodbye.

_Heh, he never even came back after that, didn't he?_ the voice said even more maliciously than it ever had before. Gamzee growled.

_I don't care! I motherfuckin' hated him!_ he said. He was beginning to succumb to the anger more and more. Which is what fed the voice. It enjoyed his anger. But it was in for a nasty little surprise. Another voice was starting to emerge. It was hard to hear at first, but it sounded a lot like Calliope's.

_Gamzee, snap out of it! You're just feeding the voice! Your hatred is it's happiness!_

_Quiet you! I thought I had killed you a long time ago!_ the voice said. The more the two voices argued, the more Gamzee began to realize that both of them sounded like... Wait a minute...

_Calliope? Caliborn? What're you two all up in doing in my motherfuckin' head? And why isn't Calliborn talking funny?_ he asked in shock. Both of them stopped for a minute to answer.

_There's one of us in everybody that has ever gone insane._ Calliope explained.

_And fuck you for saying I talk funny_. Calliborn said angrily. Gamzee didn't have time to ask more questions before Calliope spoke up again.

_Dear brother, I think it's time we settled this. Gamzee doesn't deserve you more than he deserves me._ Suddenly, a flash of white took over his vision.

_Ow! Will you. Fucking cut that out?_ He was beginning to talk weirdly again, which meant he was getting weaker. That's why Calliborn in real life had talked that way, which was a good thing. Another flash of white suddenly took over his vision, then a flash of red. Then white, then red. The two siblings were battling a fierce battle for what seemed like centuries. Gamzee wondered how he could step in and help Calliope's side. And suddenly, as if on cue, a new color emerged: Indigo.

_Who the motherfuck is indigo colored?_ he wondered. Oh well, the indigo was on Calliope's side so it didn't matter. All he knew was if he concentrated hard enough he could help her win, somehow. He concentrated on all of the positive things, and not the negatives like he usually did. He remembered the time his mom brought his birthday cake home before her and his dad divorced. There was also those times that his older brother Kurloz stayed up and played video games with him until mid night. And of course who could forget the time he met Tav. So maybe, good things could happen to him, if he just pushed out all the negatives and focused on the positives. But how was he ever going to repay everyone for killing-

Suddenly, a figure appeared in his vision. He couldn't see who it was despite the fact that the flashes of light were still raging on. However, an innocent voice began to speak, and he figured it out immediately.

_Nep, I don't know how the motherfuck you got in my brain when I thought of you, but I just wanted to say-_

_Shhh. It's ok Gamzee. I forgive you. I know it wasn't really you who murdered me on that night. It was that voice._ she said.

_But how do I repay-_

_There's no need for payment. I'll be visiting Equius tonight too. Please rest easy._ she said, dissolving into the lights. Gamzee was still confused. Was it really Nepeta's ghost that had just visited him? Or just a figment of his imagination? Was any of this even real? Nothing even made any sense. He didn't know anymore. He just wanted it to be over...

Gamzee awoke in a cold sweat. It was pitch black in the room he was in, wherever that was. A figure stirred beside him, and it sat up too. Wait a minute...

What the fuck was Tavros doing beside him in the mental hospital?

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! Next chapter is the last one!


	10. Woah

"Tav, what the motherfuck are you doing in the mental hospital with me?" Gamzee asked. He couldn't tell because it was so dark, but Tavros' facial expression showed confusion.

"Gamzee, what are you talking about? What mental hospital?" Tavros asked, rubbing his eye. Now it was Gamzee's turn to be confused.

"Don't you remember? I had to go because I hit someone with the car because the voice had come back." he said. Tavros thought for a moment.

"Sounds like you had a pretty bad nightmare Gamzee. Why don't you just go back to sleep okay? Our wedding's in a few days, so I don't want you to be worried or sleep deprived." his boyfriend said, kissing him goodnight. Gamzee just laid down and stared at the ceiling for a while. Huh. That was one of the weirdest dreams he had ever had.


	11. Alternate Ending

Yeah I thought you guys would like this better :P Anyway, thanks for sticking with me this whole time! I love you all so much!

* * *

"Tav, what the motherfuck are you doing in the mental hospital with me?" Gamzee asked. Tavros rubbed his eye.

"Well, you had a really really bad mental attack today, so Rose suggested that I come be with you until this straightens out." Tavros said, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. Although it was dark and hard to see, Tavros could tell that Gamzee was grinning from ear to ear.

"Tav, you'd do that for me? I love you so much." he said, embracing his small figure.

"I love you too Gamzee." Tavros whispered.

Tavros cuddled with Gamzee for awhile, eventually falling asleep in his arms. These five years of therapy were going to be long ones for sure, and Gamzee was going to need all the help he could get...

Over the past five years, friends from the prison to the mental aslylum came in to see Gamzee, helping him and Calliope heal to heal again. And just like Tavros had hoped, by the time Gamzee was out of the asylum, their state had legalized gay marriage. Which meant it was time for the thing they had been dreaming about since the day after the proposal...

Gamzee swallowed nervously and kept re-adjusting his tie.

"Gamzee will you stop fidgeting around? You look fine." Karkat said. Karkat was appointed best man to his wedding, and the one who'd be walking him out to meet his new husband. Gamzee smiled and calmed down, thanking Karkat for the compliment. By the time it was time to walk out, Gamzee's heart had been beating at a million miles an hour. He looked into the faces of the crowd, to see all of his friends smiling at him. Rose and Kanaya looked like they were about ready to cry from sheer happiness. Sollux sat there with the girl cop who had arrested him twice, who's name he found out to be Terezi. He even saw his brother and his wife, as cheerful as ever. He walked down the aisle as Feferi threw petals down and approached her spot as the vows reader. As Gamzee reached Tavros and his mom, he could tell his mom was on the verge of tears herself. Karkat and Mrs. Nitram took their seats and everyone became quiet as Feferi read the vows, and the rest of the sermon. Once it was almost over, Eridan brought up the rings to place on each others fingers, and Calliope, who was appointed head bridesmaid, said a blessing that was popular in her family. Finally, the moment was about to happen. Both boys said their 'I dos' and the anticipation level reached it's climax.

"You may now kiss the groom!" Feferi said enthusiastically. Gamzee wrapped Tavros in his arms as they locked themselves in a passionate kiss. Everyone around them cheered, but all they could hear was the sound of their fluttering hearts. The moment was perfect, and Gamzee hoped it would last that way forever.


End file.
